Simple Facts of the Universe
by Psalm23.6
Summary: Complete fluff about my favorite OTP, Outlaw Queen. Breakfast date and love declarations. Enjoy!


There is no reason they are doing this, but Regina has discovered that Robin enjoys doing things when there is no specific meaning. It is not an anniversary or birthday or event; the event is that they are together another day and still in love. Sometimes they will spontaneously do special things with the children once everyone is home from work and school, a celebration of family at the movies or a fancy dinner or a midnight trip to the beach. It is the only time homework is not completed and when Snow White discovers why, the teaching side of her takes a break to be happy that her step-mother is finally enjoying life. Today, however, it is just Regina and Robin. He has taken the day off from the sheriff's station and has insisted Regina take time away from the mayor's office, which she hesitantly agreed to.

"You can make up all your work tonight if you want. I can make dinner and get everyone a bath." This is why she agrees.

He has learned to drive by this time and he insists on driving so that everything remains a surprise. Sitting in the passenger seat, she cannot help but feel the flashbacks running through her head. Being together when Marian/Zelena was still around. Teaching him to drive. Margot being born. Roland's first day of school. Getting married. Teaching Henry to drive. Their first anniversary. Today.

"I love you." He says this randomly throughout every day. When they are apart for more than five hours, he texts it to her. They schedule their lunch breaks together and it is always declared at least once during that hour. She cannot remember, even when she was with Daniel, ever being told this so frequently and with such depth. He does not love her; he _loves_ her. He loves her with every ounce of his being from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. He loves her so much his soul glows with the power of it. He is walking, breathing proof that love is strength, not weakness.

"I love you too." Her love is not the same as his. Her love is a quiet, consistent heartbeat that radiates through her body so that every cell of her tingles. Her love is the loss of all her senses because the only thing she is aware of is him and his emotions. Her love is the aroma of a cooking meal, the crispy sweetness of an apple, bare feet on the softest carpet. Her love is every sense on steroids, everything seen, tasted, touched, smelled until you feel as though you will explode with the sheer beauty of life. She is proof that love is a choice, not a mere feeling, and she chooses every day to love him with all that she is.

He pulls into the parking lot of a restaurant she has never been to, as they only frequent Granny's and Bella Cibo's, although Breakfast & Bourbon is certainly something the Curse could have created. All smiles, Robin opens her door for her and leads her inside the establishment. It is quant, organized, comfortable. Compared to Granny's it is fancy, but compared to Bella Cibo's it is casual. She can think of no better place to have breakfast with her husband on a random day to celebrate their love.

"You look beautiful." This is something else he says often, no matter what she is wearing. It is something he says often to Margot as well, although he makes sure to tell the two-year-old other things as well. He reminds her that she is smart, that she is loved, that she is safe, that they are grateful she is in their lives.

"You're thinking of her." He smiles. "Why?"

"Because you are the best father." They hold hands across the table and when the waiter takes their order- chocolate chip pancakes and coffee- Robin maneuvers so that he only needs one hand to pass the menus over.

By the time their food is finished, Regina's heart is singing. She cannot remember ever having a breakfast date and the fact that she gets it with him only makes her happier. When they arrive home she wastes no time in kissing him despite Margot's arrival from the Charming's expected any moment.

"There will be a day when the human species is gone from this earth. There will be a day when the sun collapses and this entire solar system is pulled into a black hole. But there will never, ever, be a day when I do not love you Robin Hood of Locksley."

She credits herself with romantic sayings such as this. Her mother did not invest in a tutor all those years ago for nothing and her knowledge of poetry has only increased since then, helping her mind spit out things that make Robin fluster. A thief with no formal education is no match for this queen. He does not know, though, that his actions speak louder than any strived-for poem. His existence means more to her than any piece of writing, though he always try to reply to them with the best words he can think of.

"I will die someday Regina Mills. And when I do, no matter where my soul goes, I hope you know that my love for you will throw itself across every part of this universe until it finds you. And when it does it will never leave."

They laugh at these ridiculous things, but they smile as well. They are in love. They have each other. They have a family. They ate delicious pancakes. They are in love. It is these simple facts of the universe that are ingrained into this new life that they both enjoy that gives them hope for the future, no matter what the future holds.


End file.
